The Vampire God
by Elle-05
Summary: Set post-chosen Spike finds a way to return to earth
1. Default Chapter

**The Vampire God**

Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy and Angel all Joss Whedons creations, not mine.

* * *

Buffy smiled as she looked over the remains of Sunnydale. She could move on now, live a normal life, like a normal girl. She wasn't the _Chosen one _anymore, there were hundreds of Slayers all over the world just waking up. Waiting for their chances to fight the evil. 

"Well then," Giles said slowly turning back towards the bus. "I think we should head on the L.A. If we leave now we should be there just after sundown."

Buffy simply nodded and turned towards the bus.

With that everyone got on the bus and Giles continued to drive towards L.A.

* * *

Faith watched as the bus pulled up outside the hotel, it hadn't been two weeks since she had been here last. 

Faith was pulled out of her day dream by a small moan next to her, she looked at Robin, he had fallen asleep just after they left Sunnydale.

"We're here." Giles said as he stood up, "Myself Faith and Buffy will go in first to check if they have enough room for us." Giles turned and walked off the bus towards the hotel. Faith got up and followed him, as they walked up the steps Faith turned to look for Buffy. The older slayer hadn't said anything since they had left Sunnydale, she had just sat there looking out the window while Dawn slept on her shoulder.

Buffy pretended to look around as she walked into the tall building, she didn't want to seem worried but really her mind was somewhere else. She was afraid for Spike, he had died to save the world and for all anyone knew he could be being tortured in hell at that very moment.

"Hey Fred," Buffy looked over to see Faith greet a woman with long curly dark brown hair, "What's with the box?"

"Oh, well we're going to move Angel Investigations to Wolfram and Hart."

"Isn't that place evil."

"We got really good offer."

"Excuse me," the three girls turned to look at Giles, "It really is nice to meet you Fred, but would it be possible to talk to Angel."

"Oh, well he's down at Wolfram and Hart, can I ask why you want to see him."

"Well Buffy wanted to tell him that we don't need a second front, and we were wondering if it would be possible to stay here for a while." Fred looked over a Buffy.

"You're Buffy?"

Buffy tried to forced a smile "The one and only." Fred walked over a shook her hand,

"It's really nice to meet you."

"You to, so can we stay, there are others in the bus I'm afraid they might get a bit restless."

"Of course you can stay, I'll call Angel and tell him you're here, unless it's really urgent you can talk to him when he gets back."

"I'll talk to him later."

"Hey Fred," Fred spun around to look at Faith "We really need a hospital, where's the closest one."

"Oh I'll take you there." Fred and Faith turned and walked outside.

"How do you feel?" Buffy's head jerked towards Giles.

"Fine, I just need some rest." She knew she was lying, but she didn't feel like talking right.

At that point the doors burst open and the room was flooded with the new slayers. A tired looking Dawn strolled over to her sister followed closely by Xander and Andrew. Buffy could see Willow across the room talking to Kennedy, it was funny to think that for seven years her best friend had been a slayer, and now her girlfriend was one as well.

"We're allowed to stay," Andrew said happily as he reached her.

"Hey Wesley," Xander had just seen Wesley walking through the door. "Funny seeing you again."

"Nice to see you, I've been told to appoint rooms for everyone." Wesley announced as he walked towards them.

"I could do with a sleep." Dawn yawned

"I think if everyone slept two to a room we should fit everyone."

"Buffy I'm sharing with you."

"Okay."

"Right then," Wesley went of and began making sleeping arrangement with the S.I.T's, though everyone accepted happily it was obvious none of them would actually sleep. So many people had died, including their own friends.

* * *

Dawn finished helping Wesley with the S.I.T's sleeping arrangements and looked over at her sister. She was beginning to worry about her, Buffy had hardly said anything since they had left Sunnydale. Now she was standing in the middle of the room looking into nowhere. Dawn looked across at Willow she was standing near her new girlfriend Kennedy, but she was looking at Buffy, she seemed pretty worried. Dawn decided she was probably just thinking about Spike, Dawn had spent the entire trip trying to forget about the people who had died in Sunnydale. But she couldn't forget, Anya had been her friend and Spike was like a brother to her, she couldn't forget what he had almost done to her sister, but if Buffy could forgive him, then so could she. 

"And this ones for you," Dawn turned to Wesley who was showing her a room just at the tip of the steps.

"Thanks Wes,"

"She will be oka y won't she, just needs some rest."

"Yeah I'm sure she'll be fine."

Dawn walked towards her sister.

"Buffy, we have a room, come on I could use some rest."

When Buffy didn't move Dawn lightly took her hand, and headed her towards the stairs, reluctantly Buffy followed.

* * *

Xander stood watching Dawn take Buffy towards the stairs, he couldn't understand what was wrong with her. He understand that Spike and her had gotten close, but last time he had seen her anything like this was when Glory had taken Dawn and Buffy decided she was going to die. 

"Xander," Xander turned to see Wesley, "Would you mind sharing a room with Andrew."

"Nah, that's okay."

"Ohhh! Are we bunking," Andrew jumped up to them.

"I guess it does." Xander turned and started up the stairs, followed closely by Andrew, once they got into the room Xander turned to Andrew.

"Look is there any chance we could just get sleep, I'm really tired, ok."

"Course Xander, look I'm really sorry about Anya, she was a great person."

"Thanks Andrew, now lets just go to bed."

* * *

Spike looked around himself as he stood up, he still didn't understand what was going on. He had just been burnt in the middle of Sunnydale and yet he stood here completely healed and wearing his normal clothes, even the murderous amulet was still there. Spike turned around he was standing in the middle of a huge hallway, its walls were perfectly white and it had large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The roof was so high you could have fit 3 storeys inside it. 

Before he knew any different a white smokescreen appeared in front of him. When it cleared there were two people standing in front of him, a tall man and an equally as tall woman. The woman approached him, she seemed to float over air. Spike took a few steps back.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?"

"Do not speak to me in that tongue vampire. We are The Powers That Be, and you are in the In-Between."

"Well that would explain why there isn't any fire, So when are you going to send me down."

"We aren't." Spike spun around, the man had just appeared behind. Suddenly Spike felt surrounded, there were only two of them but they were so tall he just couldn't help it.

"What do you mean you aren't."

"We have been sent orders William," Spike turned back around to face the woman.

"The Powers That Be get orders?" Spike found it all very doubtful.

"We do." The woman answered, "and because of it we are going to send you on to another destination."

"Well you can hardly send me to heaven I've gotten myself into to much crap."

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot William, I believe that we should understand what is going on here better then you."

"Okay, calm down, so are you sending me to heaven."

"Where we send you, you need not know."

"Okay… so when do I leave."

"Right now," Spike turned back towards the man, "Follow us.

The powers started moving down the hallway. Spike couldn't believe how repeditive the hallway was, could swear that no matter where he stood it looked idsactly the same. Spike couldn't see the end of the hallway in either direction, it was like a never ending pit it just never stopped. They must have walked for about 90 minutes, Spike getting very bored from the lack of scenery. Suddenly the Powers turned towards the right and faced the wall, they just stood there as if they were waiting for something to happen.

"Look, I'm sorry to tell you this but, walls don't move."

"Silence vampire."

The Powers both raised their right hands so that they just touched the wall with their palms. Slowly the wall began to move, a rectangle in the space between their hands began to look like flowing water. The wall began to flow faster and eventually a door appeared, it was black and didn't match its surroundings at all. The man took a step forward and opened the door, inside was a hallway much like the one he was standing in, just blue. Spike could see a door at the other end identical the black one, just white.

"Continue through William, we may only open the door we can not go thorough it for you." The man gave Spike a small smile.

"Okay, so I just have to trust you that the white door what burn me to a pulp for the second time today."

"William, I promise you, the people at the other end of that door would like to do what is best for you."

"Okay then, Bye" Spike walked through the door, as soon as his second foot hit the ground in the blue hallway the door was shut behind him. Spike spun around and was amazed to see that the wall had turned to look like water again, this time much faster and it quickly turned into a wall. Spike took a deep unneeded breath and began to walk forward. He put his hand on the knob and pulled the door open towards him, Spike gasped when he saw the multicoloured wall behind the door. Spike reached his had foreword, it went straight through the wall.

"Well duh Spike it's a portal." Spike felt immensely stupid after talking to himself. He couldn't help but be a little excited, he hadn't been through to many portals and he had always known where those ones were going. Once again Spike took a deep breath and stepped through the portal. He automatically felt himself fall. Spike tried to move his head to look at all the many colours around him, but he couldn't, he then tried to move his arms but realized they were glued to his side. With nothing else to do Spike just allowed himself to continue falling.

A good twenty minutes later the colours turned to a straight white, and before he knew it he had fallen onto a fall. Slowly Spike raised himself to his feet. He was standing in a very pale blue room, the roof was about as high as it had been in the hallway. Spike realized that he was facing the back of the room, slowly he turned around. There were about 100 metres between him and a large table at the front of the hall. There were about ten people sitting and it all between about 20-40, with the exception of a man sitting right in the middle, he seemed to be in a throne and would probably have been in his 50's. Slowly the man stood up.

"Nice you could finally make it William, we've been waiting for you."


	2. Rude Awakenings

**The Vampire God**

Disclaimer: Look I'm new at this, sorry I didn't put it on the first chapter. Okay all the characters from Buffy and Angel are not mine, they are an invention of Joss Whedons imagination, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

"I love you."

Spike looked into her eyes.

"No you don't, but hanks for saying it."

The next thing she knew she was falling it was a black tunnel.

"Spike your not a man you're a thing."

"You're a monster I could never be your girl."

"Ask me again why I could never love you."

Her own voice kept shouting things out to her as she dropped. Then she was back underneath the School looking at Spike his face was burning and small holes had formed in his cheeks, and yet he was laughing. Buffy thought she was going mad.

"Spike!" She yelled taking a step forward. But he just burnt into dust.

"NO!" She was sitting up in her bed now panting, there was sweat dripping all over her. Buffy had woken Dawn up and she was now sitting on the side of her bed.

"Buffy, its ok, it was just a dream." Buffy was amazed her sisters voice was never that soft.

"I'm okay, I just need a little rest."

"No you're not okay, you were just threshing around in your bed crying, and I couldn't wake you."

"Really Dawn I'll be fine."

"Don't lie to me, you should tell me what happened."

"What do you mean what happened?"

"You know in the hellmouth, I mean you haven't even told anyone how Spike died we just had to assume it when he didn't come out with you."

"Why would you think this is all about Spike?"

"Cause you said his name a few times in the middle of your trashing."

"Oh,"

"I think you would feel better if you told someone."

"I don't want to think about it."

"Look there's nothing you can do about that, you just had a nightmare about it, Spike was my friend to and I think I have a right to know how he died."

"Later Dawn, I need to have a shower."

Without another word Buffy got up and picked up the rest of her few clothes that they had gotten out of Sunnydale, and walked towards the door.

"You know you'll have to tell Angel later."

Buffy ignored her sister's comment and walked into the bathroom. She ran a warm shower for herself and got in, as much as she tried to block it out the last moments in the hellmouth kept running over in her mind. _Isn't that what he had wanted to hear, isn't that why he got his soul in the first place? _She couldn't make any sense of it why didn't he believe her. Buffy sighed as she got out of the shower and then it struck her, he had been evil for over a hundred years, the number of people he had saved couldn't possibly have overthrown the number of people he had killed, what if they had sent him to hell. Buffy knees buckled under her at that thought, what if after all he had done to help they had sent him to hell.

* * *

Faith sat looking around the waiting room, she couldn't believe how gloomy it was in there, _you'd have thought they would at least try to make the patients feel happy by putting them in a nice happy looking place._ The doctors had told her that they would have to run some tests to find out the full extent of the blood loss, they would also have to put stitches in.

"Faith?"

Faith looked up to see a young man looking down on her, she jumped to her feet.

"That's the one."

"I'm doctor Wilson, I've just finished running Robins tests."

"And?"

"He has suffered major blood loss we are trying to get more into him, though he has a very rare blood type AV negative. His titches have been put in, if all goes well he should be able to leave in about 10 days."

"So he'll be okay."

"Look, I'll be frank with you, there is a chance that he will die," Faith gasped "But it is very small and we are doing everything we can to stop it."

"So it's most likely that he'll be just fine."

"Yes, I'll take you to see him."

The doctor turned and led the way down the hallway before stopping outside room 409. The dorture held the door open as Faith walked in. She gasped as she looked in at a very pale Wood, there were machines all around him, one counting his heart beat, one pushing blood from and small bag into a vain in his elbow, and about two others, Faith wasn't to sure what they were doing.

"Hey," she said quietly as she sat next to him, it was obvious he was unconscious but she thought she would check anyway. When he didn't respond she sighed and sat back in her seat, he had said he was going to surprise her, he sure wouldn't be able to do that if he didn't wake up.

* * *

Dawn woke up to see her sister lying in the other bed, she wasn't sleeping though. Dawn was concerned her sister hadn't ever been the kind of person that would just lie in bed wide awake. She walked over and put a hand on Buffy shoulder.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah Dawnie, I'm feeling fine,"

"You don't look fine, I really think you would feel better if you told someone about it."

"No Dawn, I don't want to think about it."

"Well what else are you thinking about, look Xander said he would take me shopping today, do you want to come?"

"I'll think about it."

"Buffy you need clothes."

"I know."

"Fine, but going back to the original topic, what did you mean when you said Spike blew up Sunnydale. Cause you know Giles and Angel are gonna want to know."

"Dawn as I said, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well that's kind of unfair to the rest of us. Some of the SITS said something about a bright yellow light, and blowing up all the uber-vamps."

"Fine, look the amulet took its role, it blew up all the uber-vamps but it also blew a hole through the roof. The walls and pillars started to fall in, he told we to leave, I ran out jumped on top of the bus, and well you saw what the amulet did to Sunnydale."

"Yeah I did, but there has to be more to it then that, what else is bothering you."

_Other then the fact that he thinks I would lie to him, _she thought"Well you know how he was evill for like a hundred years…"

"You think he's in hell."

"I didn't, say that."

"Didn't need to, I recon Willow would probably be able to do a spell to find out where he is."

"No Dawn don't get Willow to do that, she did way to much magic yesterday."

"Fine I won't, now you should get up."

"I'm fine where I am."

"You'll miss breakfast."

"Dawn I just don't feel like going outside yet."

"Why won't you tell me everything."

"It doesn't matter, you probably wouldn't get it."

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you love him?"

"Pardon?"

"Did you love him? Cause I think that after all the stuff with O.J I would get that."

"It doesn't make any difference."

Dawn sighed as she got up and left the room. She walked down the stairs reasoning with herself, she didn't understand how her sister could love Spike after what he had done to her. But really she didn't care, she felt awful, she had hardly said anything to Spike all year, in fact the only thing she could remember saying was _"If you so much as touch my sister I'll burn you while your sleeping."_ She felt awful about it now after all he had done to help them, but she could never understand how he could hurt someone he allegedly loved like that.

"Morning sweet cakes," Dawn look up at a green demon, he was wearing a bright yellow suit which was something Dawn had never seen a demon do before, she felt kind of awkward.

"Hi,"

"Oh I'm Lorne, I'm Angels friend."

"Well I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister."

"Nice to meet you, do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah I just came to get some."

Dawn and Lorne walked to wards a table set up in the middle of the room, there was cereal, toast, donuts, a few spreads and drinks spread over it. She helped herself and looked around for somewhere to sit.

"Dawn!" Dawn turned and saw Angel gesturing for her to join his table. She walked over and took a seat between Lorne and Wesley, Fred was sitting next to Angel and there was a man sitting next to her who Dawn didn't know, also at the table was Giles.

"Well Dawn you met Fred last night, and this is Gunn." Angel gestured to the man.

"Hi,"

"So Dawn, how do you feel?"

"Alright, I wasn't really hurt." Other then a few scratches Dawn had gotten out alright

"Will Buffy be joining us?"

"She says she doesn't really feel like it."

"Oh" Angel sounded a bit disappointed.

They finished there breakfast in silence, with the exception of Giles and Wesley who would every now and then mutter something the each other in Latin which Dawn found very rude. After breakfast Dawn went into the garden she was trying to sort the whole thing out. She couldn't believe that Anya had died saving Andrew, and she was completely shocked the Spike had died saving them all. He really had changed, she remembered what it had been like before, he had been like a brother to her. And then she hadn't even tried to forgive him even after all he had done in the past year. Dawn heard a noise behind her and turned to see Giles walking up to her.

"How is she?" he asked casually sitting down next to her.

"She won't tell me everything."

"She said that the amulet did it all, but she refused to get up. I should bring her some breakfast."

"In a minute, did she say what happened down there."

"Well she said and the uber-vamps were killed and the cave started to collapse, and that he told her to get out."

"Well I don't see what else she could have to say, what don't you think she's telling you?"

"She just seems so unsettled, there is something driving her mad."

"So you don't know? It's just a feeling"

"Yeah, but she's also worried he ended up in hell."

"I can see some sense in that."

"You want him to be in hell? After all he did you want him to be tortured for all eternity?" Dawn was standing up now glaring a Giles. He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"No Dawn, I hope he isn't in hell, but he was an evil vampire for hundreds of years, and it's very likely that he is." With that Giles turned and walked inside. Dawn was stumped, how could he say that? Was it supposed to calm her down? She sighed and sat down, admiring a rose bush I front of her.

* * *

"Nice you could finally make it William, we've been waiting for you."

"Who are you?"

"Why I'm Zeus."

"Zeus?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so just where am I?

"Olympus."

Spike was in shock, What was he doing in Olympus? Why was Zeus here? Were all the others Gods and Goddesses as well?

"As I'm sure you are very aware, Sunnydale has been blown up, the amulet you wore was very strong, the first has once again been buried underground it is doubtful that she will ever return, your slayer got out safe, and has headed towards L.A."

"Buffy's okay, what about the Nibblet?"

"All the others got out alright, with the exception of a few slayers and the vengeance demon."

"Anya died?"

"She will be fine, they noticed how she had changed, her human half was good, so they sent her to heaven?"

"Oh, good."

"Look we were all very impressed with your performance when you got your chip, you fought for good…"

"What else would I do?"

"Do not disturb me William. And they answer to your question, you could have formed an army, you were a well respected vampire demons would happily have followed you in a pursuit against the slayer. However you didn't do that, you helped her, helped her family. About a month before you left for your soul the first rose against the gods, she rose the Titans and though Ares and myself managed to kill them all for good, Ares was killed in the battle. We therefore needed a new god of war,"

"But, aren't all the gods all family."

"No, that is a mortal tale, our gods come and go, the only remaining originals here are myself, my lovely wife Hera and our son Hermes. Our other children either gave up or died, they have moved on to heaven. Also there are only nine Gods, not 32 as are said in the legends. As there are fewer gods the ones we have need more duties. Anyway as I was saying we needed a new Ares, we liked you, you had shown great strength in the last few years, and we could use you on our team. Unfortunately there are two requirements, one they had to be stronger then humans, and two they had to die a champion."

"Which is me."

"It is now. But at the time you were not a champion, simply a vampire, with a chip. Now we knew that the first was heading on the earth, and would attack the line of slayers. There was an amulet in a law firm that your friend Angelous was very close to."

"Angel isn't my friend."

"Well we knew the person who died with the amulet would be a champion, we decided that we wanted you to die from that amulet, therefore making you a champion." When Spike went to say something Zeus held up a hand to stop him. "You needed a soul and you had to get it yourself, so we entered your mind and made you do something to make you want one."

"You made we try to rape Buffy!"

"Well yes…"

"No I don't want to work with you! You're sick! Send me to hell or something I don't care! Bloody Hell how could you do that!" Spike was mad, yelling at the top of his voice, and walking around in circles, he had never been so pissed off in his life.

"William, do you not understand, we helped you."

"Helped me! How did you help me! Make me try and rape someone! What if I actually did it!"

"You weren't going to rape her."

"How would you know!"

"You loved her to much it was perfectly obvious that you didn't want to hurt her at all. We just needed to give you a push, into getting a soul."

"So how did you help me?" Spike was beginning to calm down now, the shock had worn off

"Well afterwards she fell in love with you didn't she, something she never could have done had you not gotten your soul." This was said by a young woman around Spikes age, she looked like the youngest at the table.

"And you would be?"

"I'm Aphrodite, you can call me Jess, I'm the goddess of beauty and love."

"Isn't Eros the God of love?"

"As Zeus said we have few gods and more responsibilities."

"Anyway," Zeus was speaking again "After the incident you were slightly disturbed, we feared you were going to kill yourself so Naomi here," he gestured to a slightly older woman on his right, "went to talk to a demon, I believe his name was Clem, he was to remind you that you knew of someone who could give you a soul. You got it won the slayers trust, became a champion, and now you are here. This is where you have to make a choice."

"A choice?"

"Well yes, you see, you may either remain here, become a god, return to earth whenever you fell like it. Or we can forward you on to heaven, where you shall remain for the rest of eternity."

"But you said all gods go to heaven in the end anyway."

"They do."

"So I either go up there now, or become a God and o up later?"

"Yes, but you won't just be 'a' God like Glorificus was, you will be Ares 'the' go of war."


	3. Revisiting The Past

Disclaimer: Look I'm new at this, sorry I didn't put it on the first chapter. Okay all the characters from Buffy and Angel are not mine, they are an invention of Joss Whedons imagination, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, keep em commin'  
  
Also someone (sorry I can't remember who) said that this was like another story the read 'The Way End of Days Should Have Been'. Although I did read that story a few days ago (liked it to). I swear that any Ideas in this story are mine. (Unless I steal some thing from a movie but I'll tell you then)  
  
Buffy looks across the clothes that Dawn had bought her whilst out shopping with Xander, they where all the kind of thing she would have worn regularly, that is if her wardrobe hadn't been blown up.  
  
Buffy picked up a small outfit and put it on, Dawn had told her Angel needed to speak with her urgently and she felt a need to rush. Buffy knew that as much as she didn't want to she would have to repeat the Sunnydale story at some point of time, then again she could ask Angel if she could talk later. Buffy knew that she just wanted to see him, and question him on how much he knew about the amulet. Buffy looked at the clock across the room 5:00 pm, *gosh time flys when you're having fun* she thought ssarcastically.  
  
Buffy went down stairs and joined a Dawn, Xander, Andrew, Willow, and Kennedy they were sitting around a few couches in the corner of the room. She noted that Giles was sitting across the room deep in conversation with Wesley.  
  
"Hey Buffy," Willow was smiling at her as Buffy joined them. It had been a week since Buffy had last come out of her room. She had broken down crying and Dawn had help her up the stairs back to their bedroom.  
  
"Hey Will," Buffy smiled lightly as she sat down at the table across from her.  
  
"So."  
  
"Oh, did you know there's a Star Trek marathon tomorrow." Andrew piped up, clearly not liking the silence that surrounded them.  
  
Having a sudden urge to get out of there Buffy asked quickly "Do you guys know where Angel is?"  
  
"Office," Dawn answered.  
  
Buffy turned and walked towards a room at the end of the foyer. She opened the door and stuck her head in.  
  
"Hey, Buffy" Angel smiled as she came in. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, Dawn said you wanted to see me."  
  
"Yeah, you see for the files at Wolfram and Hart I need a complete file of everything that happened down in the hellmouth. I've already asked Willow about her spell, but I need the story from inside the hellmouth."  
  
"Well couldn't you just ask Faith, or one of the other slayers." Buffy moved to wards the couch.  
  
"Faith told me about the fight, but she also said that you were the last one out of the hellmouth, I just need the end of the story."  
  
"Well there's not much to tell," Buffy couldn't look at Angel, she was afraid she'd burst into tears at the memory. He had always been there for her, and now when she needed him most he wasn't there for her, she hated him for that.  
  
Angel noticed Buffy's strange silence, he could tell something major had happened down there, and he hopped that she would talk to him about it. That she would take sanctuary in him like she had all those years ago, *but she was younger then,* he reasoned with himself *What if she doesn't like sharing any more*. Angel debated with himself over what to do, eventually he decided it would be best to get out of her what he could. Of course that would start with breaking the silence, "I realise that you weren't down there much longer then the others, Faith told me that, but the amulet may have had more affects that just took a bit longer to settle in."  
  
Buffy looked up at him and he could see a small tear in her eye *what's so wrong with her* he thought. "So just how much did Faith tell you."  
  
"She said there was a yellow beam of light shooting from him through the roof, and that all the uber-vamps were blown up, so I need to know if anything else happened."  
  
"Okay then, well the others left, I tried to get Spike to leave but he sid he couldn't, that he had to do it. Then the roof started to fall in, his hand caught on fire. He told me to get out, I did. You know the rest of the story Sunnydale was turned into a giant crater from inside out."  
  
"And that's all that happened?"  
  
"That's it." Buffy finished in a whisper. Angel could tell there was something she was keeping back. Slowly he walked over and sat next to her. "Buffy, will you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Her head snapped up and she looked him straight in the eye, "There's nothing wrong," she snapped it out and he jerked back slightly. Buffy put her hands in her head and stared at the ground. Her shoulders began to shake and she started crying.  
  
"Well why are you crying?"  
  
"Don't you get it Angel? He's gone," her troth caught and she fell silent.  
  
"Spike" Angel knew Spike was the only *he* that had died in the battle, he sat in silence, he could feel a faint jealousy building inside him. Why was Buffy acting like this? She had told him Spike had a place in her heart, but he had never considered it to be such a major thing. Angel admitted to himself that when he found out Spike was dead he had felt a bit sorry for him, more lucky for himself more like. But Angel had know Spike for a century, and for that matter hated him for a lot of it, bur Angel never broke down. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"It might."  
  
Buffy didn't seem to like hearing him say that, she jumped to her feet and turned towards him, her eyes were full of tears but he could see anger behind them.  
  
"Why does it matter Angel!" Buffy snapped at him, he couldn't believe it, she had never talked to him like that before.  
  
"Well," Angel didn't like seeing Buffy annoyed with him, he tried to think of a quick excuse to hide his still building jealousy. "It may have had an effect on the amulet."  
  
"An affect on the amulet!"  
  
"Well you never know."  
  
"How could *my* caring that he's dead, have an affect on an amulet that *he* was wearing, even before he died!?"  
  
Angel couldn't think of an answer to that, not even a made up one.  
  
"So what's your problem with Spike anyway!?"  
  
"My problem, buffy, is that even after you had seen the monster that he is when he first moved to Sunnydale, you forgave him." Now Angel was on his feet as well giving Buffy the same glaring look she had been giving him. "He gets some chip shoved in his head, and you decide he's some harmless toy that has never done anything wrong in the world. Then he gets a soul and he has a place in your heart. What does that men Buffy?"  
  
Buffy grabbed him then and threw him against the wall, in a verry low threatening whisper she spat out. "Angel, may I remind you that for a good while you worked with him, yeah you were Angelous at the time. But the difference between you and Angelous is about as great as the difference between the Spike you knew and the Spike I did. For your sake I hope you never say anything like what you just said again."  
  
With that she let go of him, spun around and fumed out of the hotel. Dawn ran to try and catch up with her  
  
"Buffy, where are you going?"  
  
"Patrolling."  
  
Kennedy and Willow watched from across the foyer as Buffy stormed out of the hotel. *Gosh* Kennedy thought to herself *what is with her*. Kennedy looked across at her girlfriend, Willow had worried looking frown on her face. Kennedy decided she wanted to know what was going on, why was Buffy so annoyed. Kennedy understood that she had just lost her boyfriend in a war, but, they had never seemed all that cuddly anyway, to her it didn't seem like they were at all hard and heavy. Kennedy questioned herself on how badly she wanted to know about their relationship, she realised it would probably be better to just forget about it. Unfortunately her curiosity got the best of her.  
  
"How long had they been going out?"  
  
Willow spun around to face her, a surprised look etched on her face, "Pardon?"  
  
"Spike and Buffy, how long were they going out?"  
  
Willow laughed slightly, "Spike and Buffy weren't going out."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that she has spent the last week mourning over a guy she wasn't even going out with."  
  
"Well they were good friends, and at one stage they were going out."  
  
"Uh huh," Kennedy urged her forward, Kennedy's love for gossip was always getting the better of her, she just hoped Willow wouldn't dump her for being nosy.  
  
"It was about 18 months ago, none of us knew at the time, by the time we found out it was over."  
  
"That's it?" Willow nodded "So it was more like an affair?"  
  
Willow nodded again, a bit more slowly this time "Yeah I guess you could say that."  
  
"Why bother if no one could know?" Kennedy asked "Was she seeing someone else at the time."  
  
"No, Mind you Anya did try to set her up once, at her party last year Anya invited this guy called Richard," Willow giggle lightly at the memory, "Spike kept giving him dirty looks all night." Willow frowned again.  
  
Kennedy was slightly confused by her change in mood "you stayed up for a birthday party all night? How many people were there."  
  
"Nine in all," seeing the confused look on Kennedy's face she added "A demon cursed the house so that no one could leave."  
  
"Ohhh, did that Richard guy know about demons"  
  
"No, which was pretty funny since Spike brought his friend Clem along."  
  
"Oh yeah we met him."  
  
"Well, I think Buffy managed to convince him for the most part that Clem just had a skin disease."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
The girls sat in silence for a while, Willow was amazed by Kennedy's sudden interest in Buffy and Spike's relationship. Kennedy was in slight shock a slayer had gone out with a vampire privately for months, didn't that ruin the whole point of killing them. On that note why didn't she just kill him when he first went to Sunnydale. And why was she so screwed up if they broke up over a year ago.  
  
"Why didn't Buffy just kill spike when he first went to Sunnydale?"  
  
Willow sighed "Well, at first she couldn't, and then after he got the chip in his head a wouldn't let her, after a while I think she had just decided that it was to much work and she couldn't be bothered."  
  
Kennedy wanted to know more, she wanted to know all about them, but Willow had had enough.  
  
"Kennedy, are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah I am actually, lets see what's in the kitchen."  
  
At that the girls got up a walked into the kitchen looking for dinner.  
  
"So I have to decide, right now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then, I'll do it." Zeus smiled at him, he seemed almost proud, Spike didn't get it, why be proud of him for saying yes, they had only just met.  
  
"Follow me," the lady sitting next to Zeus had just stood up and was walking towards him. As she got around to the side of the table the others at the table stood up as well and followed her down Zeus caught up to her quickly and walk with her. Spike was very confused, what was going on, he understood that they were going to make him a god, but what did that have to do with walking in two straight lines towards him. As they got there the woman took his hand and continued to walk. "I am Hera, goddess of marriage."  
  
"Nice to meet you Hera, where are we going?"  
  
Hera laughed lightly "now if I were to tell you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"  
  
"You never said it was a surprise." Spike amazed even himself at how calm he was staying on the outside, whilst in side he was amazingly nervous and really wanted to know where they were going.  
  
As they approached the end of the room two doors appeared, they reached from the roof to the floor. Zeus opened them, and they all stepped inside. Spike found himself in a white room, lit only by candle light. The candles were placed in a circle, like they were for rituals. Hera led him to the middle of the circle.  
  
"Stand here, I will have to ask you to not breath until we are done."  
  
Spike nodded. He still didn't understand what was going on but the gods had all placed themselves behind a candle each holding each others hands. There eyes were closed and they stood perfectly still. Hera began to chant, slowly at first then slightly faster, pink light started to escape from the candle in front of her, they were only small to begin with but they all made there way around Spike and started building up some sort of wall there. The others began to chant then, different coloured sparks of light escaped from each of their candles, and to began to build up there only wall. Spike hoped that these really were gods, and for that matter really were trustworthy.  
  
Now the walls had reached the roof, Spike still didn't see what this was doing. Before he could thing the pink wall seemed to turn back into pure light, it flew at his eyes trying to swim inside him. Spike cried out, he didn't think he had ever felt pain anything like this, he had thought that being burnt by the sun was the worst that could have happened to him, but this was proving him wrong. The other colours joined the pink trying to swim inside him. The pain kept getting worse and he was convinced he was about to die. Slowly Spike felt the pain began to slowly loosen, as soon as the last light entered him, he backed out. 


	4. Old Friends

Disclaimer: Okay all the characters from Buffy and Angel are not mine, they are an invention of Joss Whedons imagination, I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for all the reviews.

_How dare Angel talk about him like that!_

_Like he's worthless!_

_I guess he's already forgotten that Spike is the only reason the earth still even exists!_

_Why is it so hard for him to believe that I care about Spike!_

_For Christ sakes the guy lived with him for like 50 years!  
I wonder where the closest graveyard is._

Just the she heard a high pitched scream

"That's more like it," she muttered under her breath. 

Buffy took off as fast as she could in the direction of the scream. Buffy turned down a dark alley she saw a small girl curled up on the floor there was a green horned demon standing over her, as soon as the demon saw Buffy he took of in opposite direction. Buffy ran over and felt the girl for a pulse it was easy to find. Deciding to comeback for the girl later Buffy took off after the demon. It wasn't hard to catch sight of the demon again. As Buffy got closer the demon started to speed up. He wove in and out of alleys, Buffy was about 3 metres away from him now, Buffy prepared to pounce at the demon, but before she could the demon turned in through a door and out of sight. Buffy followed straight after it but froze as soon as she saw what was inside. 

All around her Buffy could see demons, it was bar reminded her of Willy's just about 10 times the size. Up the back she could se a casino, it was just small but amazingly full.

"Spike would love this place," Buffy muttered, as soon as she said it she was over come with sadness.

Buffy slowly started walking through the bar looking for the demon she had chased into it. She was aware of the few eyes that followed her as she walked past _I wounder if they know that all the slayers have been activated. Then Buffy saw the demon, he was sneaking out the back door buffy sped up to catch with him, but when she had almost reached the door she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around. Pulling a stake out and aiming it where the owner of the hands heart should have been._

"Arrgh!" Buffy looked down at the demon who had just fallen down in front of her.

"Clem!" Buffy stared in amazement at her old friend he was looking up at her, complete horror in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Don't worry about it." Buffy helped Clem to his feet and he pulled her into a hug, "People are watching us, do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure." Upon seeing her old friend Buffy had completely forgotten about the small girl and demon.

Buffy and Clem headed towards the door Buffy opened it and turned towards Clem. Clem was turning around as if looking of something.

"Clem?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for Spike, is he here?"

"No, no Clem Spikes not here."

"Oh," Clem was clearly disappointed but turned and followed Buffy out the door. They walked quietly down the street in silence for about 10 minutes before Clem broke the silence.

"So, you won?"

"Yeah, it was a big fight though."

"Fair enough."

"Tell me Clem what is it that brings you to L.A?"

"Well you know, after leaving Sunnydale I wanted to go somewhere where I could hide in a crowd, but stay close enough so I could return to Sunnydale when it was all over," Clem sighed "Obviously that's not happening. Why what is it that brings you here?"

"After Sunnydale blew up we wanted to come somewhere not to far away, plus we know Angel here, we owns a hotel and has enough rooms for us, plus the wounded could be brought to a hospital."

"Oh" 

"So how are you?"

"I'm good, would like to return to Sunnydale, but obviously that's not happening. What about you?"

"Not bad, just adjusting."

"What about Dawn, is she good?"

"Yeah Dawns fine."

"Good, so where is Spike? How is he?"

Buffy came to stop and turned towards Clem "Clem."

"Yeah."

"There's something I have to tell you," Buffy paused trying to find good words. "Spikes not here."

"Yeah you already said that."

"No, I mean, Spike's not here at all…"

"In L.A, why not? Where else can he go?"

"Clem you don't understand what I'm saying."

"Well why don't you tell me."

"Clem, Spike died."

Clem just about choked "He died?" Buffy nodded lightly "How?" He whispered.

"Angel brought an amulet with him to Sunnydale, Spike wore it and it blew him up and the rest of Sunnydale."

"Spike blew up Sunnydale?"

"Yup," Buffy's voice was beginning to break and she was trying to fight back tears, desperate not to let Clem see her cry she pulled out o piece of paper and scribbled Angel's address on it. "Here, this is Angel's address, you should drop by sometime, I know Dawn would love to see you."

"Thanks." With that Buffy spun around and walked away, she could feel the tears swelling in her eyes.

Faith walked through the hall and into Robins room, he was sitting up in his bed reading the newspaper, as she entered the room he looked up.

"Still here I see."

"Well I haven't exactly found anything better to do. So how are you?"

"Not bad, Doctor Wilson says that I should be able to leave tomorrow."

"Well that's good. No major surgery? Undone stitches?"

"No it's all fine."

"Good," they smiled at each other. Faith looked at the ground, she was confused, she didn't understand what she felt towards Robin, all that she knew was that she had never felt it before. As she looked back up at Robin she could see concern in his eyes which were still focused on her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I've just got a bit of a headache, I might get some water, do you want some?"

"No thanks."

"Okay, be back in a bit."

"Bye." With that Faith got up and walked out of the room.

A/N – sorry I got writers block and couldn't decide what could happen to Spike yet, but I promise it will be in the next chapter. Wood will be let go, but what will happen when he finds out who and what Angel is?

REVIEW!!!


	5. First Impressions

Disclaimer: Okay all the characters from Buffy and Angel are not mine, they are an invention of Joss Whedons imagination, I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for all the reviews.

_Humming? Is that humming?_

_Where the hell am I?_

_What was with all the colours?_

Spike slowly opened his eyes and looked around him, he was in a huge bedroom, it was a light green colour and very richly decorated with antique furniture, he could see French doors at the end of the hall. 

"Well you took your time waking up."

Spikes eyes moved over to the woman he had seen in the hall. She was sitting closer to him now and he could see how beautiful se actually was _No wonder she's the god of beauty._

"Aphrodite right?"

"We don't call each other 'god names' unless we're in a really important meeting or something. Unless of coures you're talking to Zeus, Hera, or Hermes who only have god names."

"Right, so I call you Jess."

"That's right,"

"Okay, so what was with all the lights?"

"We were making you a god, you see we had to put some of our power into you, plus you get your own for the spirit of Mark…"

"Mark?"

"Former Ares, anyway William… no offence but I don't like that name, can I call you Will?"

"You can call me Spike."

"I want to call you Will."

"I want you to call me Spike."

"Well I'll call you Sprick then."

"Fine."

"Oh, did you know that you're the first vampire to be made a god?"

"Well I do now, hey what were you before you died?"

"A witch."

"I thought you had to be immortal?"

"I was born a witch if you're born like that you can't grow to any more then 30 unless you curse yourself."

"I didn't know that."

"I did."

Jess jumped up and started walking around the room. Spike could only smile, the girl acted like a child, she seemed to be really fun.

"What made you a champion?"

"Oh you'll love this," She lay down on the couch putting her legs over the arm. "You know that amulet that you wore."

"Yeah…"

"I made it."

"You made it?" she nodded lightly "how?"

"Bought two necklaces and cursed them."

"There are two?"

"No, when I did it the first was coming to earth so I made one to be used then, and one to be used if she ever came again."

"Who wore the first one?"

"I did."

"Oh." 

They both sat in silence for a while, Spike realised that himself and Jess had a strange connection. Jess looked at her watch and jumped to her feet.

"You should get up."

"Ok, why?" Spike got out of the bed very glad that he was still wearing his pants he started looking for the rest of his clothes.

"Zeus wants to talk to you before sunset." Jess led Spike towards a wardrobe. "Oh, by the way, we kept you're coat and all but you shouldn't wear it. Also try not to wear all black."

"Why not?"

"Hera believes that people who wear all black are evil, and Zeus doesn't like leather." Jess reached in and pulled out a black coat it went about down to Spikes knee and was lined with green satin. "We did get this for you, as I'm sure you noticed we all have our own colour, yours is green, it's kind of crap cause if we choose someone who doesn't suit the colour they look like hell. Any way, you have to wear this if your ever doing something officially."

Spike took the coat with a slightly raised eyebrow 'I like it, prefer my own though."

"It'll grow on you. When you're ready just come downstairs, and if you need anything just call or conjure."

"I don't think I know how to conjure."

"Then call, we'll teach you later." With that Jess spun around and walked out of the room.

After putting on brown pants and a grey shirt Spike followed Jess down the stairs. Jess, the girl he noticed as Naomi and three others were huddled together whispering, as they heard Spike coming they all stopped and looked up.

"Well you certainly don't put much thought into what you're wearing."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"Well you hardly took two minutes."

Everyone stood silently for a while.

"Oh, how rude of me," Jess pointed to the first girl, "This is Naomi, or Athena, who as we all know is the goddess of education and wisdom." Jess moved on to the second lady, she wouldn't have been much older then Spike she had blond hair the fell down her back. "This is Pandora, or Hygeia goddess of health." Jess came to the first man, he was small and very scrawny with dark black hair. "Hermes, he's our messenger." Spike noticed that she didn't call him a god but let it pass without much notice. Jess had gotten to last person in the room, a man he reminded Spike of Riley, just a half foot taller and slightly bigger. "And offcourse Poseidon God of the sea and weather." Spike thought he looked far to buff to do something like that, but decided not to comment on it.

"Isn't Hygeia suppose to be a guy?"

Pandora smiled lightly at him and nodded "It was, but Hera decided that the position was much more in need of a woman's touch." Spike had noticed something in her smile and the way she had said that, but couldn't quite decide what it was.

"So do I take it you made Pandora's box."

"Aren't you clever." Spike didn't like how she had said that, she either thought he was a child or she was insulting him badly. Having realised this wasn't going to a good place Jess jumped in.

"Maybe we should show Spick around before it gets dark." Jess grabbed spikes arm and pulled him towards two large doors.

A/N I wanted to continue but I didn't have time, I plan on getting a good but done now that I'm on holidays.


	6. Old Friends Part 2

Disclaimer: Look I'm new at this, sorry I didn't put it on the first chapter. Okay all the characters from Buffy and Angel are not mine, they are an invention of Joss Whedons imagination, I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for the reviews, keep em commin'

By the way does anyone know what Angels hotel is called, I'm kind of getting bored of calling in 'Angels Hotel'

It was dawn before Buffy walked into Angel's hotel and straight up to her and Dawns room. Buffy had cried all the way home, but made sure she looked alright before she entered the hotel. She was in a very tired daze but a voice snapped her out of it as she entered her room.

"Where have you been?! I was worried sick."

"I went slaying, why aren't you asleep?"

"Don't you dare change the subject, you can't just storm off with out saying everything, and then not return until dawn."

"Sorry, I ran into Clem and forgot about the time."

"You saw Clem, how is he?" Dawn seemed to have forgotten she was mad, and Buffy was amazed she hadn't jumped of the bed in excitement.

"Yeah I saw Clem, he said he would come around today."

"Cool,"

Buffy took off her shoes and jacket and lay down on her bed.

"So you're gonna go to bed now that everyone is getting up,"

"Dawn did you sleep at all last night?"

"No, I was worried sick,"

"Then you should go to sleep now as well."

They both lay in silence until the sun was fully in the sky.

"Well Buffy I don't know about you, but I'm not going to get any sleep right now so I'm going to get up."

"I think I will as well."

Both girls got up and half heartedly made their beds.

"Dawn."

"Yeah"

"How long do you want to stay here."

"Pardon"

"Well, do you want to move back to L.A, cause then we should look for a place. Or we could go to Cleveland and do more hellmouth watching."

"I don't know, won't you have to talk to Giles?"

"Yeah but really it's more our decision."

"Well I always liked L.A."

"Okay just keep it in mind, I'm going to go have a shower."

"See you downstairs."

******************************************************

"Hi Wood,"

"Hey Faith, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah Giles borrowed Angel's car, he's waiting out front."

"Lead the way."

Faith and Wood dodged nurses and doctors until they stood in front of a black convertible. Wood sat down in the front seat next to Giles.

"Feeling better?"

"Much, so just where are we going."

"We're staying at Angel's hotel until we decide what to do."

They didn't say anything else on the trip to the hotel.

After Giles had parked the car in a small covered area outside the hotel. They walked inside to meet Angel who was just leaving his old office carrying a glass of blood.

"Hi, you must be Wood."

"Yeah that's me," Wood studied Angel as they shook hands. _Another vampire, my god why doesn't Buffy work with normal people. _"So, where is everyone?"

Faith had seen the look in Woods eyes and thought it would be good to take his attention off the vampire. "The AI team is at Wolfram and Hart working, the younger slayers are at Wolfram and Hart training, and I think everyone else has gone shopping."

"Speaking of Wolfram and Hart I better get down there."

"Would I be able to catch a ride with you? I need to do some research."

Angel and Giles walked out to Angel's car.

Still not to impressed by the vampire situation Wood turned to Faith. "So this Angel guy is a vampire as well."

"Yeah, but don't worry he's good, he has a soul as well."

"Why do you people insist on working with vampires?"

"Hey, it's mainly Buffy who works with them, anyway the only ones she ever works with are good, it's not like they would turn around and kill you if they had the chance."

"But why? They may be good now but they did kill people at some point in time. A soul doesn't make everything they did okay, it doesn't bring all the people they killed back."

"What is your problem? I get you didn't like Spike, but what did Angel ever do to you."

"It isn't what he did to me, it's what he did to others."

"Hey Wood, I take it your feeling better," Faith and Wood looked up to see Xander coming down the stairs.

"Great thanks,"

Xander took a deep breath after hearing his tone, he could tell they other two had been having a fight and didn't think he wanted to get involved. But at the same time he knew that he had to break it up or else someone could get hurt.

"So what were you two thinking of getting up to?"

"Well I was hoping to join up with some of the others and go shopping, Wood on the other hand thinks it would be fun to bad mouth Angel all day."

_Oh great._

"Look I was just wondering why a slayer would insist on working with vampires."

"She never insisted on it, they were the only ones strong enough to be any help in a battle."

"My mother would never get help from a vampire,"

"You're mother was killed by one."

Xander decided that this would be a good time to break this up.

"Faith, I was just going to meet willow and Dawn for lunch, do you want to come?"

"Yeah sure," with one last glare at Wood Faith stomped out of the room.

"See you later," Xander turned and followed Faith out the door.

Wood sighed, _Damn I was actually getting somewhere with her. Positioning himself on the couch he began to flip through the paper._

***************************************************************************

Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Dawn got home around dusk after dropping the shopping bags in their rooms they headed back down to the foyer. As they got there the door opened and Clem's head appeared around the frame.

"Clem!" Dawn ran and threw her arms around the demon who hugged her back.

Xander turned to Buffy and whispered "what is he doing here?"

"I invited him."

"Why?"

"Well I saw him when I was out last night and figured he might as well come around."

Xander and Willow decided they didn't feel like talking to one of Spikes old friends so they went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Buffy watched as Dawn and Clem seemed to get into a deep conversation, she walked out the back door and sat down on the stairs watching the stars. She remembered her last night with Spike, how she had gone down just after having looked at the stars. She began to worry about him, what if he wasn't up there, what if he had been sent to an eternity of torment in hell.

After about 20 minutes Buffy heard the door open and felt a demonic presence, she looked up to see Clem coming to sit beside her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"It's just, you ran off kind of quickly last night."

"Sorry 'bout that."

They sat in silence for a while watching the wind blow against the trees and the stars shining. Finally Clem broke the silence.

"So how did it happen?"

"Pardon?"

"How did he die?"

Buffy froze she felt herself go cold, she had no intention of ever telling the story again, but that wouldn't be fair, Clem was Spikes friend.

"Well Angel came to Sunnydale with this amulet, he said it had to be worn by a soul being that was more than a human, the being had to be a champion. I got Spike to wear it."

"But I don't think Spike was a champion."

"Well he is now, anyway we were down in the hell mouth and it started throwing out sparks of light, all the uber-vamps in the hall died. The ceiling started to fall in, the rest of us left but he said he had to stay back to finish it."

Buffy finished, she realised she had given Clem an even shorted version of the story then Angel. Buffy got up and walked away from Clem, she stood with her back to him remembering the last moments in the hell mouth with Spike. Clem could see tears in the corners of her eyes, he had never really understood what her feelings were towards the vampire, even though he knew well that Spike had loved her. Deciding that Buffy wanted to be alone he walked back inside to Dawn.

Angel saw Clem come in and thought that it would be a good time to make up with Buffy after the other night. He walked outside and stood a few feet away watching Buffy. Eventually he thought it best to say something.

"Buffy, you know last night."

"Angel can I just be alone now?"

"Yeah but don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm no mad with you I just need to think."

They both stood in silence for a while. Suddenly Angel felt a rush go through him, they was a force of energy near by, a strong force at that and it seemed angry.

"Buffy did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" 

"Some kind of force, it seemed strong."

Suddenly Angel felt himself turn and go inside, he couldn't understand how this was happening. His brain told him to go back to Buffy, but his feet seemed to insist that going inside was best, he allowed himself to be dragged.

Buffy heard to door open and close behind her, _good he's finally gone_, she heard a snap and her head popped up. Looking in the direction of the noise, she saw a dark figure standing under a tree, he had platinum blonde hair, as he looked up his blue eyes met hers.

"Spike?"

******************************************************

Spike walked into what he believed was the common building alone after Jess had conducted a two hour tour of Olympus. They each had their own towers and Spike got the feeling it was normal for the older gods to just teleport to see each other. Though he liked the landscaping Spike wasn't to impressed by Hermes and Pandora, Hermes had spent the entire tour jumping around to stay in step with Spike, and Spike found he very much reminded him of Andrew, minus the science fiction obsession. Pandora had continued to give Spike those looks, at one point he though that she was feeling sorry for him, but that didn't make any sense.

"Ah here you are, I trust Jess gave you a good tour."

"Yeah, yeah she did. Excuse me for asking, but just why am I here?"

"You are here to learn, as all of us have done at some point in time."

Spike made a small 'oh' sound and then watched as the tall man walked over to pick up a large trident, it had a silver top with a green handle and the bottom of it was decorated by silver lion heads. Zeus handed the trident to Spike, who felt a bolt a electricity pass through him as soon as he touch it.

"Bloody hell, now I know how Buffy felt when she picked up the scythe." 

"Well actually the scythe wasn't nearly as strong as that, but yes it would have had a similar affect."

"So does everyone up here have a nice looking trident?"

"No just you, the rest of them have wands, except of corse Hermes who has flying shoes."

"And what about you?"

"Myself and Hera have powers which do not need any support."

"So we have powers. Just what would mine be?"

"We will discuss that later, but for now you must contact your slayer."

"You're gonna send me to talk to Buffy?" Spike was in slight shock, he thought he would never be able to see her again.

"Yes, Hera is setting up now."

"How's it gonna work, am I gonna be a voice in her head, cause that would be really annoying for her."

Zeus gave a low chuckle "No, no, nothing like that, we're just going to teleport you down for ten minutes and then back up again."

"So, why does Hera have to set up?"

"Because we will need to teleport as you don't know how yet."

"Well why don't you just teach me?"

"Because though I believe it would be very easy to teach you to teleport around here, but as we have to go into another dimension you would have to be a little bit older."

"A hundred and fifty ain't old enough."

"I mean as a god."

"Oh,"

"We had best be going now."

Zeus led Spike down a hallway into a small room, it was lit by candle light and there was a pool of water in the middle that was about 2 inches deep. Hera looked up and smiled at Spike as she finished lighting the last candle.

"Now Spike I'm going to start chanting, when the water turns purple you have to walk into in, it will pass you on to your slayer. Now while you're down there you can't let anyone but the slayer see you, I will call you back in about ten minutes, ready."

Spike nodded, Hera started chanting in a language the Spike didn't recognise, it sounded a lot like ancient Greek, but Spike knew Greek and that wasn't it. The water began to bubble it first turned red, then green, then blue, slowly it started to calm down and as the bubbling stopped it turned a definite dark purple. Slowly Spike walked into the water, as soon as he reached the centre he suddenly felt very heavy and fell to his knees.

Looking down Spike realised that he was no longer in the pool of water, he had actually fallen onto soft grass. Spike could hear voices, lots of voices they were inside his head, they weren't telling him anything, they were just thoughts, other people thoughts.

"Bloody hell, I can read minds." Wanting them to stop Spike wondered if there was some type of off switch, as soon as he had thought it, they stopped. "Much better."

Looking around he saw a large building and realized he was standing in someone's backyard. Then he sensed her, looking around a tree he could see her standing there _God she's beautiful she was crying, Spike was about to go out a comfort her when he noticed the poof standing a few feet behind her. Angel was just standing there watching her, Spike felt a bolt of anger wash over him. Suddenly Angel's head popped up and he looked around._

"Buffy, did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Buffy's voice was dull and lifeless, it reminded Spike of when her friends had just pulled her out of heaven.

"Some kind of force, it seemed strong." 

_Oh, well you're probably sensing me and I would suggest you go inside before I blow your head off._

Without any warning Angel turned and Walked inside.

_Well that was amazingly easy._

Slowly Spike walked forward from behind the tree, buffy was still sanding there, she didn't seem to sense him which she always use to. Spike heard a cracking noise, looking down he realised he had accidentally stepped on a twig. As he lifted his head again his eyes met Buffy's, her eyes were wide with both fear and amazement.

"Spike."

******************************************************

A/N

I was wondering how many people would have something against me killing Kennedy off, no offence to any of her fans but I really hate her.

Keep reviews coming.


	7. Reunited

Disclaimer: Look I'm new at this, sorry I didn't put it on the first chapter. Okay all the characters from Buffy and Angel are not mine, they are an invention of Joss Whedons imagination, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, keep em commin'  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, I've been having exams.  
  
****  
  
"Spike,"  
  
Buffy stared in amazement at the man standing in front of her, "Your back?"  
  
"Nah, just for a bit, they said I could stay ten minutes."  
  
The two started creeping towards each other.  
  
"Who said?"  
  
"Zeus and Hera"  
  
'The gods!?"  
  
"Yeah that's them,"  
  
By this stage they were just about touching, Buffy smiled lightly and threw her arms around the ex-vampire. Spike held Buffy against himself when he heard her say "I'm so glad you're back."  
  
Spike pushed Buffy back "I'm not back pet just came down for a few minutes."  
  
"Oh, yeah right." They stood in silence for a while, just staring at each other, after what seemed like an eternity Buffy tried to lighten the mood "So what are you doing hanging out with gods?"  
  
Spike chuckled, "actually I am one."  
  
Buffy stared at him once more in amazement "You're, a god?"  
  
"Yeah, Ares, god of war."  
  
"Don't they already have an Ares?"  
  
"He died,"  
  
Buffy stood there still staring at him, "I should get the others, they'd want to see you, Clem's here."  
  
"No, you can't, you're the only one allowed to see me, that's why I sent Angel inside."  
  
"How did you send Angel in?"  
  
"I don't know, didn't actually mean to, some kind of mind control."  
  
"You have mind control powers?"  
  
"Yeah I guess, I think they only work on earth, didn't feel them at all in Olympus."  
  
Slowly Buffy stared at him in amazement before leaning in and kissing him, it was slow but reignited the fires that had been long since blown out. Eventually Spike pulled away.  
  
"I knew you had a think with using your tongue for hellos."  
  
Buffy laughed lightly and buried her head in his chest, Spike rested his head on her hair and breathed in her scent.  
  
"So, just how long have I been dead?"  
  
"Almost two weeks."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"No, how longs it been for you."  
  
"Well I only remember about a day of it, but I have been unconscious for a while."  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
"What was what like?"  
  
"Becoming a god."  
  
"Oh, well there were lots of colours, it really hurt, and I was knocked unconscious. So how is everyone here?"  
  
"Not bad, Giles and Wesley are being all secretive, Angel still doesn't know when to stop, Willow and Kennedy are getting really couply, Dawns quiet, I ran into Clem yesterday and he came around to say hi to everyone. That pretty much does it."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
They stood for a few moments just holding each other. Spike felt something it was in his head, kind of calling him.  
  
"They're calling me, I have to go."  
  
"No! Stay, please."  
  
"Luv you know as well as I do that I'd like to stay, but I can't."  
  
With a pout Buffy stepped back placing one last kiss on Spikes lips. Sighing the god turned and walked towards the bushes where he had first appeared. Just before he reached them he turned around.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What you said. in the hellmouth, did you mean it."  
  
"Yeah Spike, yes I did, I love you."  
  
"Love you to pet."  
  
Spike turned back towards the bushes he took one last look towards his slayer before the scene changed and he was once again in the dark room with Hera.  
  
"It went alright then?"  
  
"Yeah it went fine."  
  
Spike turned towards the door, he had his hand on the knob before he turned.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Don't mention it, you should go to bed, you need some rest."  
  
Spike nodded and left the room and followed a path to his tower.  
  
***  
  
Buffy stood dazed, staring at the spot where Spike had been standing a minute ago. She was happy for him, he wasn't in hell, he was just fine at Olympus. Tears welled up in her eyes and she fell to the floor crying. 


	8. Rememberance

Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy and Angel all Joss Whedons creations, not mine.  
  
****  
  
"Okay, promise you'll come around again."  
  
"Course I will."  
  
Dawn gave Clem a quick hug and he turned around and disappeared into the darkness. Dawn turned around wondering what had happened to Buffy. Walking around to the back of the hotel she could she her sister small figure kneeling in the middle of the yard, she was shaking. Dawn ran over and pulled her sister into her arms.  
  
After a few minutes Buffy stopped again and sat up slowing bringing herself to look at Dawn.  
  
"He was here."  
  
"Who? Who was here?"  
  
"Spike, he was here Dawn."  
  
"Buffy, Spikes gone, you know that."  
  
"I know Dawn, but he came, he talked to me, he told me he was ok."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of cause I'm sure Dawn, do you think I would make up something like that."  
  
"Oh," Dawn was quiet maybe now Buffy would be Buffy again, hopefully he told her he was alright. "What did he say."  
  
"He said that he was alright, and he still loved him, and that he was a god."  
  
"He's a god!"  
  
"Yeah apparently they decided to make him the god of war."  
  
"Crap, we have to tell Giles.'  
  
"We'll tell him in the morning, lets just go to bed for now."  
  
Buffy stood up pulling Dawn with her, slowly they walked up to their room and got ready for bed. After tucking herself in Dawn looked up at her sister.  
  
"Buffy,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I was thinking, I think I would like to stay in L.A, cause it is already kind of like home since we lived here before."  
  
"Yeah, it is, I think I'd like to stay here to, but I'll have to talk to Giles first. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, night."  
  
"Night, Dawn."  
  
**** 


	9. Ares, God of War

Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy and Angel all Joss Whedons creations, not mine.  
  
Some of the powers I'm giving Spike are actually from Cole in charmed.  
  
****  
  
Spike had been walking for at least an hour when he heard the sound of feet approaching.  
  
He turned around to see Hermes running over to him.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Dad wants to see you,"  
  
"Ok where?"  
  
"The hall, here I'll show you the way," Spike followed Hermes back to the hall he had first appeared in, Zeus was standing in the middle of it with the trident.  
  
"Okay so what am I doing here?"  
  
Zeus walked toward Spike handing him the trident. "Learning, Thankyou Hermes you may leave." No sooner had he said that then Hermes was out the door shutting it behind him. "Now Jess are you ready to start?"  
  
"Now William all want you to do is try to force some of your power through the trident."  
  
"Okay," Spike felt very unsure about this, he had never tried anything like it before.  
  
"Now aim it at the wall just to be safe."  
  
Spike turned towards the wall, and raised the trident until it was about shoulder height, concentrating on the power inside of him he managed to direct it towards and down his arm.  
  
And the end of the tridents centre point and a small fireball formed, it flew into the wall but seemed to vanish when it got there, only leaving a slight black mark where it had hit.  
  
"Excellent, now though that was the basic skill you will have to learn the more complex movements."  
  
Spike spent the next 5 hours training. Zeus thought him to make walls of fire, flame throwers, as well as fore balls over 1 meter in diameter.  
  
****  
  
Buffy walked up the street to Wolfram and Hart, she had wanted to catch Giles in the morning but he had left with Wesley before she woke up. As she walked in she saw Fred across the foyer.  
  
"Hey Fred,"  
  
"Oh, morning, what brings you here?"  
  
"I was looking for Giles, have you seen him?"  
  
"Oh yes, he's talking to Wesley," turning around she pointed at a lift across the room. "Just take the lift up to the third floor, it's the door at the end of the corridor."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Following Fred's directions Buffy found herself in front of a black door, she tapped lightly before opening it slightly and peeking inside. She saw Wesley and Giles having what appeared to be a very important discussion.  
  
"Hey guys, hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
The two men turned around in slight shock that they had been interrupted. "No Buffy we were just have a chat," Giles said "anything you particularly wanted?"  
  
"Yeah, Giles I need to talk to you, alone, it's kind of important."  
  
"Of course, Wesley I don't suppose there is an office we could use."  
  
"You can use this one," Wesley stood up gathering some papers, "I need to talk to Angel." Wesley quickly left the room, and Buffy shut the door behind him.  
  
"So Buffy, what is it?"  
  
Buffy walked over and sat in the chair next to Giles, contemplating what she was about to say next. "Last night, when I was sitting outside, I saw Spike."  
  
Giles stared at her in amazement for a moment before saying. "Now Buffy I understand you may think you saw Spike, but it was probably just your imagination."  
  
"No Giles, I touched him, could feel his presence, he was definitely there."  
  
"Buffy, it was probably just a dream."  
  
"It's to clear to be a dream, unless it was a slayer dream, but it didn't seem like one of those."  
  
Sighing deeply Giles looked closely at the young woman beside him. He knew her relationship with the vampire was greater then it should have been, and he knew his death had affected her but he didn't realise it was this bad. "What happened?"  
  
"Well I was standing in the garden when I heard a twig snap, I turned around and it was just standing there. He told me that he had been made a god and now lived in Olympus. He said that Zeus and Hera had sent him, I think it was just a hello. But Giles, I swear it was real."  
  
Giles sat quietly for a while, if it really had been a slayer dream it was a very strange one, usually they came with a message of some sort, a warning. Then again if it wasn't a dream, that would mean they had thought someone like Spike was worthy to be a god, that he couldn't believe. Absently Giles started cleaning his glasses. Buffy's voice pulled him out of his daze.  
  
"Giles? You still in there, cause I could really use some answers."  
  
"Yes, Yes Buffy I'm still here. It doesn't sound like a dream, but it does seem a bit far fetched to be real, I would have thought they already had a straight circle of gods."  
  
"They can die, the Ares before him was killed."  
  
"He was made Ares?"  
  
"Yup, we don't have to look this up do we?"  
  
"Well it would probably be a good idea, I mean, it's not everyday that a vampire is turned into a god after death."  
  
"Okay fine, are there books here we can use, cause all of our stuff was blown up."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure there will be books."  
  
They sat in silence for a while thinking about what they were going to do.  
  
Eventually Buffy broke the silence, "alright I'll call the hyperion and invite everyone over for some research."  
  
"I'll find Wesley, give him his office back,"  
  
"So what were you and Wes talking about before I interrupted."  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
Nodding slightly Buffy went of to find a receptionist.  
  
****  
  
"Sprick wait up!"  
  
Spike turned around to see Jess jogging up to him.  
  
"Can't you just call me Spike like everyone else?"  
  
"Fine, Spike it is," Jess rolled her eyes as she caught up to him, "So what are you up to."  
  
"Not much, what do you people do for fun around here."  
  
"Mess with mortals usually," at spikes raised eyebrow she added, "Well you know since we don't eat or anything we have to have someway of keeping ourselves amused."  
  
"We don't have to eat?"  
  
"Well no, you do realize that you've been here for four days and haven't eaten a thing."  
  
"I didn't notice until now."  
  
"Yeah it's like that. Come with me, Zeus wants me to take you through your rounds."  
  
"My rounds?" Spike turned to follow Jess towards the common building.  
  
"Well yes it's not all fun and games you know, mind you I have to say you probably have one of the more boring jobs."  
  
"Ok," Spike followed Jess into the same room he had been the other night when Hera sent him down to earth to talk to Buffy. "So what exactly do I have to do."  
  
"You have to go down to hell and make sure that all the prisoners are being properly tortured."  
  
"I have to make sure they get tortured, how do I do that."  
  
"Well I'll teach you properly in a minute, but you pretty much have to teleport yourself into the dimension. You can use the trident to do a general sweep of the area it takes the pain level of everyone in that dimension, if a prisoner isn't being tortured properly you report to Zeus and talk to the supervisor of the dimension. Then you go to the next dimension and start again."  
  
Spike took a moment trying to digest all of this responding. "But how do I report to Zeus, do I have to call Hermes, cause that would just be annoying."  
  
Jess laughed lightly "No you don't have to do that, okay I'm going to teach you how to disattach your shadow."  
  
"Disattach my shadow?"  
  
"Yeah that way your shadow can just teleport up here and tell Zeus the news. Ready to go?" at Spikes small nod she took a deep breath. "Okay it's just like you did with the trident you put a glimmer of energy in through your feet it will seep into your shadow. I should probably tell you now that as soon as you do this you'll never have to do it again. Shadows tend to like to stay close to their owners so it seems normal, but just so you know, it can walk away whenever it wants. Okay go."  
  
Spike nodded slowly then just as he had with the trident he placed some energy through his feet into the shadow. The shadow disappeared. "Is that normal?" he asked looking towards Jess.  
  
"Perfectly, it'll come back in a while after it gets bored."  
  
"Okay then, you said something about scanning the area, and teleporting for that matter."  
  
"I'll go through the basics of teleporting first, then you can grab your trident and I'll show you to scan, also Hera told me to give you low down on mind reading."  
  
Spike and Jess spent the rest of the day going through teleporting and some of Spikes less major powers, by the end of the day Spike was an expert at using his trident. 


End file.
